


Feverish

by idlewriter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sweetheart, Established Relationship, Felix is a brat, Felix is down with a fever, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic, and in the mood of sassing everyone out, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlewriter/pseuds/idlewriter
Summary: Felix is down with a fever and Chan is there to help, always.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hours haven't even passed since i last posted a story and I'm already back with sum more chanlix.  
> i hope you like it!  
> \+ this isn't such an important detail, but normal text is english, italics = korean.

“You’re burning up” Chan speaks quietly to himself, his hand resting on Felix’s forehead. Felix’s breathing is ragged, and his cheeks are tinted pink, his clothes wet with sweat and sticking to his body uncomfortably. It doesn’t look like he is paying it any mind though, but Chan can’t blame him, not in this condition.

Felix grunts as a reply, his nose scrunching up in distaste at Chan’s words. “M’… fine” he mutters out slowly, in between heavy breaths, and Chan scoffs in something akin to amusement. “No, you’re not.”

Felix opens his eyes just the slightest, only to give Chan the sourest look he can muster before he rolls his eyes. Chan raises his eyebrows in disbelief as he watches the younger boy sass him out only to close his eyes again and turn his head away. Even in this state he manages to behave perfectly like the brat he truly is.

“I can’t believe you” Chan whispers before he stands up from the bed, looking down at the mess that is Felix before he crosses his arms over his chest.

He does nothing but stand there for a moment, pondering on what to do next, but the silence that follows makes Felix whimper for the umpteenth time. This time however, the whimper sounds more like a sob than anything else. “Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you, I’m right here” Chan says hurriedly as he immediately takes his side again, not expecting the reaction at all. He frowns as he cups his face and tilts it towards himself, guilt washing over him when he spots a single tear running down his cheek. “I’m sorry” he whispers and brushes it away with his thumb, his heart swelling inside his chest when Felix reaches up to try lace their fingers together.

“S’ okay” he slurs, but his trembling lower lip says otherwise. He sniffles and sighs, clearly frustrated. “I’m okay, I’m just s-so exhausted” he stutters out, his chest heaving as if he is trying to explain himself further, but Chan understands. He understands, and so he squeezes his hand tightly, immediately managing to silence him.

“Let me run you a bath."

 

Honestly, the thought of a bath did not sound pleasing at all to Felix’s ears. Not only did it mean that he had to get out of bed, but also that he would have to use what little energy he had left to actually get to the bathroom. Or at least so he thought.

Slipping in and out of consciousness Felix doesn’t even notice how Chan disappears into the bathroom to get everything ready. Does barely notice how he is being picked up from the bed and placed on what he can only guess is the bench inside the bathroom. Chan murmurs something to him, but he can’t hear it over the sound of water filling the bathtub, so he just nods his head, hoping it will be enough of an answer if that’s even what Chan wants.

‘Oh’ Felix thinks when he feels his sweater shift on his body, cringing at how much it hurts when the soft fabric slides across his skin. He grinds his teeth together in discomfort and tries his best to help wiggle out of the clothes he is wearing, wanting to get it over with.

The warm water doesn’t feel good against his skin either, if anything it almost hurts, but so does the hands that are gently trying to rub shampoo into his hair. He knows very well that the fever is to blame, and that Chan would never hurt him, but it doesn’t stop the whimpers from slipping past his lips. “We’re done soon” Chan assures him, running a thumb over his cheek before he goes back to his hair, trying to wrap it up as quickly as possible but at the same time making sure that he gets him properly cleaned up.

When Felix steps out of the tub with much help from Chan, he immediately regrets showing signs of discomfort in the first place, because the coldness that hits his skin is ten times worse. He clings onto Chan in an instant, Chan trying to hug him close to his body with one arm as he rummages around for a towel to wrap the other in. When he finally does, Felix sputters out apology after apology, because now Chan’s wet as well.

“Shh, it’s okay” He replies as he helps him back into the bedroom and down on the bed. He all but sprints back to his bedroom to get some clothes for himself and Felix before running back. Paying no mind to himself, he starts dressing Felix in a mixture of lighter and warmer clothing.

He made sure that the fabric would be soft against his sensitive skin therefore settling with wool socks, shorts, and one of his own lined hoodies.  
“Smells good” Felix comments once he is in the hoodie, burying his nose in the soft fabric. He emits a soft, satisfied sigh, and Chan grins, he is too endearing for his own good.

“You should sleep some more” Chan mutters as he changes out of his wet clothes, eyeing Felix who still has his nose buried in the fabric of Chan’s hoodie. “Don’t want to” Felix whines pleadingly, reaching out for the older boy. “Wanna’ spend some time with you instead.” His – already – pink cheeks seems to darken as he speaks, and Chan knows that he has already given up on the discussion.

“Pick a movie, I’ll make some cocoa."

  
They settle on the sofa in the living room, putting on some random rom-com movie and sharing a larger cup of cocoa – Chan knowing too well that Felix won’t be able to drink one cup by himself anyways. Chan helps him drink whatever it is he can of the hot beverage, and all but discards it when Felix starts shaking his head whenever he picks the cup back up.

He then carefully lays him down on the sofa and wraps an arm around his middle, while his other hand brushes through his orange locks. They manage to focus on the movie for about fifteen minutes before their attention is back on each other, a new record for both of them.

Felix turns around in his embrace, so he is facing him, a tired, yet very contagious smile gracing his features. “Thanks” he whispers, almost looking cross-eyed as he looks up and into Chan eyes, who are looking right back into his. “Always” Chan replies just as quietly as he tucks some of Felix’s hair behind his ear.

He leans forward slowly and presses his lips to his forehead, smiling weakly when he feels Felix tilt his head. It is more a habit than anything else, ‘makes it easier for you to kiss me properly’ had been his explanation, and he is right. It is not only much easier for Chan to kiss him, but also easier for him to know when Felix is craving kisses, which gives him the power to choose whether he wants to give in or tease him about it.

However, seeing as Felix has had a rather bad day, he decides to give him what he wants instead of leaving him hanging. He presses their lips together softly, letting Felix lead it. He can feel him sneak his arm around his neck at the same time as he pushes himself up, and Chan gets the memo and wraps his arm around his middle, so he can pull him flush against his own body.

As if on cue, the front door opens and the rest of the group flocks in like sheep, only to be welcomed by Felix and Chan who clearly has decided long ago to not pay them any mind. A choir of “ews” and “ughs” erupts in the air, followed closely by Minho who decides to run up to them, almost leaning over them to whisper out the classic phrase: “ _get a room_ ”.

Once the comment leaves Minho’s mouth though, and Felix has heard it, it is on. He all but shoves his tongue down Chan’s throat and makes the move to flip him over so he can straddle him. But although he is able to plot it, there is no way he is actually capable of doing it, not in his state. Surprised and very much amused, Chan bursts out laughing, looking around at the very horrified “audience” who haven’t even set their feet inside the living room yet.

“ _That’s enough PDA for the next month_ ” Jisung warns them as he quickly makes his way past them and into the kitchen. Felix who basically used all his spare energy on his failed attempt to scar the rest of the members, whips his head towards Jisung and glares at him, “ _shut up you’re talking over the movie_.”

“ _If the end credits counts as the actual movie then okay, I’m sorry_ ” Jisung answers with a playful scoff as he rummages through the drawers for a cup. “Yeah you should be” Felix retorts in english, scowling at Chan who in that moment decides to place his hand on his forehead. “You’re warmer” he mutters in his defence, receiving nothing but a groan from the younger boy before he drops his head into the crook of his neck.

“Okay that’s it, we’re going to bed.” Chan says and proceeds to get out of the sofa with Felix in his arms. “Nuh” he breathes in protest, but Chan isn’t having any of it. “Yuh, Felix, we are.” He imitates, smiling apologetically at the rest of the members who doesn’t know whether to laugh or feel sorry for him.

Chan gets them ready for bed in an instant, not wanting to keep Felix awake for much longer. He helps him down on the bed before he follows suit. The bed is narrow and can barely fit them both, but it doesn’t seem to be an issue when Felix clings to Chan, making just enough space for them both to be comfortable.

“Love you” Chan mutters tiredly against the skin of Felix’s temple, chuckling lowly when Felix starts muttering incoherently. He knows very well what it is he is trying to say to him though, so he shushes him eventually with a quiet “I know” and draws patterns on his bare shoulder until his breathing falls into a steady rhythm.

Only then does he let himself close his eyes and drift off as well, dreaming of orange locks, freckles and the most enchanting smile he has ever laid his eyes upon.


End file.
